You Lose
by LovelyNocturna
Summary: Dawn is finally going to admit her feelings for Jun, but something else happens. TwinLeafShipping One-Shot! Rated T just in case.


**Oh my gosh, my first TwinLeafShipping story! I've worked hard on writing this couple and I hope you guys like it. That's kinda the reason it's so short... Hard to write new couples... I'm use to writting FerrisWheelShipping. XD**

**I hope I'll be able to write more for this couple! Anyways, enjoy this one-shot! :D**

* * *

><p>Sunlight seeped in through the window of a pink and red room the belonged to a young teenage girl. Her name was Dawn, the daughter of a famous contester who won many contests with her faithful companion, Glameow. Dawn had a knack for contests like her dear mother but that wasn't the only thing she was into, she went on a long journey and beat the Elite Four and its champion, Cynthia. Along that journey she fell in love with her rival and childhood friend, Jun. Jun was a goof ball that always made her laugh. He was a handsome teen with that blonde hair and silly signature smirk that always found its way onto his face.<p>

Dawn didn't know what it was about Jun that made her fall completely head over heels for him, she just did. The feeling he gave her was too astounding and made her heart race to the point where she thought her heart was going to explode. One day on her journey, she swore that she would tell him how she felt during the next season of spring. And here she was, sitting on her bed, nervous as can be.

'_I have to tell him.' _She thought, her eyes gleaming with determination. Even though her unconfident side told her not to confess, she stood up and marched straight out of her house to search for the boy she had fallen for.

It didn't take longer than a minute to find him. He was sitting on a grassy hill, watching the ocean's waves flow. The facial expression he had showed that he was at a peaceful place. Dawn felt drawn to that peace so much that she didn't notice her legs slowly moving closer to where he sat.

When she suddenly stepped on a twig, it brought both of them back to Earth. Jun immediately turned around to find Dawn with a light pink tint on her cheeks. He smiled, apparently glad to see her.

"Hey, I was waiting for you to wake up." The smile still glowed on his handsome face as he lifted himself up to stand on his two long legs. Dawn simply watched as he brushed all the grass off his dark grey pants before their eyes met and stayed that way. Light grey met gold; both were now blushing as they gazed into each other's eyes. Silence surrounded the two, only the winds cool breeze Empoleon and my Torterra. You know like old times." Jun said, silence now broken. He did his best to try and hide his blush. His head was turned to his right, brushing his hair with his fingers. Every few seconds he'd take small glances at Dawn without letting her notice.

"Err, Sure." Dawn's voice was slightly quiet. She had forgotten what she originally came to tell him in the first place after that what seemed to be a never-ending silence.

The two were now spread apart, their fully evolved pokémon between them. They were both ready to start the battle when…

"Hey let's make this a little more interesting, Dawn." She loved the way her name rolled off his tongue, it always made her heart soar.

"Interesting as in?" Dawn asked, wanting an answer. She was curious about the devious plot the blonde was coming up with. Jun shook his head, those golden eyes of his filled with the determination Dawn had and still does.

"You'll see soon enough! Torterra use Earthquake!" A devious smirk was stuck on his face as he shouted his commands.

The battle was on between the two and it was intense. Commands flew out of the two trainer's mouths and every order was fulfilled.

"Empoleon use Ice Beam!" Dawn shouted. She wasn't going to lose to her rival, not today. The massive and fierce penguin did as told, a beam of ice coming straight from its mouth striking the slow Torterra with an unbelievable strength. But unfortunately, the opponent's pokémon only came out with a minor scratch that could easily be fixed at the Pokémon Center.

Jun smirked at Dawn which seemed to annoy her. Sometimes she loved his smirks but this one was different, this one made her want to slap it off. The smirk was taunting her, completely. Dawn felt a low growl escape her throat but only she heard it. Her Empoleon was growing tired of fighting by the minute; Dawn was on the verge of losing to her rival Jun.

"Torterra use Giga Drain!" Jun shouted his last command and, of course, the oversized turtle did as told. Torterra sucked the living life out of the Empoleon causing it to fall to the ground, defeated. Dawn's heart grew heavy as she stared at her unconscious pokémon before returning it to its pokeball. She had finally lost to Jun for the first time.

The feeling of losing was never good. It made you upset, no matter what. Dawn didn't like it at all. She didn't blame her Empoleon, she gave it her all and so did her pokémon. Jun had won, she had lost. She'd get over it, hopefully.

Jun walked up to her, a smile replacing that taunting smirk he had during the battle. He now stood in front of Dawn, holding out his hand for her to take. She obliged, unaware about what was about to happen.

"Time for you to pay your fine," Dawn was uncertain about what this "fine" was but she'd find out soon enough.

"What is it?" That smile on his face made her heart flutter. Those golden eyes of his seemed to be filled with love.

"This," Jun moved closer to Dawn, closing all the space between them, their lips collided. Dawn felt as if she was in heaven. Losing never seemed so great until now. Her arms wrapped around his neck, deepening their kiss. Her heart was beating as fast as ever.

After a while, the kiss came to an end. The two smiled at each other.

"You lose, babe."


End file.
